Rest In Peace Dear Friend
by TheUnknownDragon
Summary: When a certain cross-dresser passed on. This is mostly based around Hikaru and about his feelings. Read to find out! 2 Chapters only though!
1. Funeral

****Okay, This new story I did last year but never really got around to posting it, but here it is. Only 2 chapters.

This is mostly around Hikaru! =D I mean, with what he felt about this. Enjoy! =]

* * *

**Rest In Peace Dear Friend**

Why is it that when the sky is gloomy and grey, the day is not as cheerful as you would like it to be. The main days it is like this is when there has been death. The worst possible day of a funeral. It can be so saddening, especially if the one who passed away is your best friend, who you loved since meeting this person. Even if they did not love you in that way, but loved another, they still remained in your heart. This shows how Hikaru Hitachiin was feeling on this miserable day.

After the funeral, the hosts stayed and were looking upon the grave of their dearly departed friend. None of them were their usual cheery self. Remembering all the memories of when she walked upon music room 3 from the day she left them. They remembered how they mistook her for a boy but eventually found out she was indeed, the girl who they loved dearly. She died not long ago, at a mere age of 20. It was a few weeks after giving birth. It was Tamaki's baby. Hikaru still did not get over her when she told him that she was not in love with him. He still loves her now. When he and the other hosts witnessed the baby being born, Tamaki fainted but Hikaru just looked and smiled. He was happy that she could have experienced something like that even though it was not with him. They would have never expected her to fall ill not soon after and then leave them. When they look upon the sky, they see her - grey clouds that show she is miserable. It is so sad.

Tamaki had the baby in the pram while looking towards the grave. He had tears forming in his eyes. He was not afraid to cry for real. She was the only person who really loved the real him. He was happy with her. He felt complete. Now, he feels incomplete without her. He hoped to have her at his side, with a family just like the host club. But now that is in vain. He remembered a lot of memories with her. He wished he could have more memories to come.

_Flashback -_

"_Will you... marry me?" The frantic Tamaki asked while he was on his knee looking for the ring from his pocket. He was very nervous. He pulled it out and showed the huge diamond on the ring. _

_The girl looked at him, her big brown eyes suddenly grew watery. She then suddenly smiled, and nodded not able to say anything. She ran over to him and kissed him on the lips while hugging._

_End_

Kyoya was standing next to Tamaki. His black book and laptop were not with him on this day. They were back at his mansion. He has been too miserable to do anything with them. He missed the cross-dresser who used to smile. He missed the high school days of the host club. Even though it meant losing a lot of money. He missed it too.

_Flashback - _

_The boy, Kyoya was sitting down in the park one day until he noticed a certain cross-dresser. She had an enormous belly as he noticed. She saw him and smiled, walking over. "Oh! Kyoya-senpai!" she exclaimed. "I did not know I would run into you here," her smile was the only thing shining that day. _

_Kyoya smiled, "same goes for me." he then looked at the belly. "It wont be long, until she comes out." he then looked up, "Worried?" She shook her head while smiling at him. _That was not long ago, a week before she had her baby.

_End_

Honey was on the other side of Tamaki. The boy who used to be quite short was a bit taller then he was. He was still the sweet and innocent that they knew. He was brawling his eyes out while looking at the grave of his friend. He was hugging Mori who was at the side of him, patting him on the head. Honey missed her a lot. He wanted to hug her like he used to when she was around. Like in the high school days.

_Flashback -_

_Honey was looking in a book while grinning to himself. A girl suddenly walked on up to him, "What are you looking at Honey-senpai?" she asked with a smile while trying to look over his shoulder. Her belly was quite big at that moment. _

_Honey noticed her and grinned, "Oh hi!" he exclaimed then looked back. "Baby names for your little girl!" he said happily. _

_She laughed, "Don't you think I should do that? You know as the mother?" she said while still laughing. _

_Honey giggled, "Just leave it to me!" He said determined. They both continued laughing that day. _

_End_

Mori who was patting Honey, was staring stoic. He knew it himself that he missed her. He did not want to show it to the others. A tear would drop or two but he was just quiet. He remembered saving her some days. He remembered the girl who was quiet. He would secretly watch her while she was hosting with the girls. Them days were never meant to last forever. He wanted them to.

_Flashback -_

_He was not near Honey that day. Honey was in the cake shop while he was in the café a few blocks away. He sat there waiting. Until he heard a voice, "Mori-senpai?" he looked up and saw her. He smiled to greet her. "Where is Honey-senpai?" she wondered. _

"_At the cake shop," he said simply. This was after she came back from America at the age of 18. _She did get married at the age of 19._ Mori kept glancing every now towards her as she continued smiling. "How was America?" he asked bluntly trying to keep the conversation. _

_The girl grinned, "It went well," she mentioned, short but sweet. "Hopefully I will see my dream through until I become a lawyer like my mother..." _Her dream never came true. She died before it happened.

"_Me too..." Mori mentioned. They kept the conversation rolling for the time until Honey came back._

_End_

Kaoru was on the other side of Kyoya. He was stood there, holding onto Hikaru's hand for dear life. He was helpless and he knew it. Tears fell from his eyes, one after another. He loved her like the others. He admitted it once before to her but... he let her go for Hikaru's sake. However, she fell for Tamaki instead. He did not mind that, at least she was close. He did sincerely miss her. The only girl in the world who told them apart when they had the same hair colour. She knew their personality. He wondered if there would ever be any other girl to tell them apart and to accept them.

_Flashback -_

_The twin boys, Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at the girl. "Come! Lets play the which one is Hikaru game!" they exclaimed. _

_The girl grunted, "Come on guys! I won all the games so far..." she mumbled the last part. _

"_This is different!" they said in unison. "Please!" they begged. _

_She rolled her eyes, "Fine..." Few minutes later after playing the game for ages, "See, I won... again!" she exclaimed while laughing. _She will not be able to play those games with them any more.

"_Again!" they said in unison. So she rolled her eyes and went along with it. _This was after graduation from high school, they wanted to play one more time.

_End_

Now, Hikaru holding onto Kaoru. He has not let go of the cross-dresser. He wanted her to live and be happy. Even if she was not living for him, he knew that. He wished that he could see her smile one more time before they go. He wished that she would grow older with each of the hosts. He wished that she was here. He never understood why God had to take her away now. He _loves _her still and always will. He was no longer afraid to weep with people seeing it. He knew they were crying for the one they loved too. So he did, he cried like his heart content. All those memories are a pain to repeat.

_Flashback - _

_It was before she got married. Before the stress began. She was in the dressing room, waiting for the time to happen. Hikaru was wondering around, actually looking for that room she was in. He wanted to wish her good luck personally. He passed the room and quickly went back, seeing her sat at the mirror. She was looking at herself while fidgeting with her fingers. She was alone in the room. Hikaru stood by the door. "Nervous?" he suddenly asked. _

_The girl turned around startled, her brown eyes staring at the boy. "Oh... erm... Hikaru..." she mumbled, "Me? Nervous...?" she started to laugh nervously. _

_Hikaru grinned, "Oh, is our little girl nervous?" he joked and got fully into the room. She stayed quiet and sighed. "It's going to be ok."_

_She then turned around, "Why are you doing here anyway?" she asked curiously. _

"_Can't I wish you luck on your big day?" he said with a slight joke. "Anyway, it is the groom that can't see the bride." He was hurt of course. He would not admit it. He wanted to be the one marrying this girl in the room. She actually looked glowing. She had changed quite a bit since high school. Her wedding dress was on her perfectly. He could actually see some of top part filling in on her. Although it would sound like he was a pervert, but then again, not. The girl turned back around to the mirror. Hikaru sighed, "You look lovely." _

_She pouted, "I don't..." Hikaru was about to say something else but she beat him, "What if I make a fool of myself!" _

_Hikaru laughed, "You wont..." It was silent for a few minutes._

"_Hikaru..." She mumbled. "Are you ok?" she wondered while still facing the mirror. Hikaru stared at her a few minutes, "I have not seen you in so long. I was a bit worried." _

_Hikaru looked down. Had it been that long? He would not know. It did not feel as long to him. "I..." he mumbled, "Had to sort things out..." _

"_Please, you can talk to me, you know?" She mumbled. _

"_I know..." he muttered, "But you know when I told you I loved you?" he said out loud, and then noticed her head nod, "I still mean it now. I wont stop loving you, I just hope you every happiness in life." _

_The girl looked down, not replying. "Thank you..." she mumbled. He almost swore to have seen a tear fall, but ignored it. _

"_I... got to go..." he mumbled about to leave the room. However, before he did, he suddenly noticed a pair of small arms around him. "Wha..."_

"_Hikaru... I'm sorry!" her eyes were now watered with tears, "Maybe when we all die, maybe... you could be my first choice... in the next life..." she mumbled into his shirt. _It was too late. She passed away first before them all._ "Until then... please wait..."_

_Hikaru sighed, turning around and hugging her back. "I would like that... Please be happy..." _

_End_

It rained. Just like how they all felt. Just _like_ how she is probably feeling, looking down on them all, crying. It was hard to let go of someone who had a big influence in their lives. She had so much to live for. They knew that. As they all remembered the memories of the girl they once knew. Even some from high school or when they graduated. She will live on in their memories.

They left one by one as the rain started to subside. The cloudy sky did not. The last one standing was Hikaru. Tamaki went before him shedding tears. Hikaru carried on looking upon the grave. He read the words –

Here lies Haruhi Fujioka.

A girl loved by many.

Now has gone to heaven.

May she rest in peace.

1991 – 2011

Rereading the words many times, he walked away. Having one last glance before he left then started looking down and walking to the awaiting limo. Shedding more tears.

* * *

First chapter, next is last. Sorry about Haruhi being the one to die! =( lol. Last one has NO deaths =) luckily. (It was pretty obvious at who died in it, even though I never used her name... XD)


	2. 5 years later

****Last Chapter, did near enough at same time as the first one :) Hope it is ok.

* * *

**Rest In Peace Dear Friend**

Five years later, a young girl at the age of five with long blond hair was running around the house. She was looking for her father. "Daddy?" she yelled. She then ran into the huge living room in the mansion and found him. Sitting down and looking at something. She ran over to him. "Daddy!" she yelled happily.

He looked over to her and smiled as his blue-violet eyes looked at her. He smiled, "Hello Harumi." The young girl giggled and jumped on him as he dropped the book or so that he was looking at. "Are you doing ok?" he asked suddenly. After the incident five years ago, he changed a lot during that time as with all the host. It was not the same without the girl they all loved. He was more serious and not his bouncy self. His daughter took after him with the bouncy nature, but not his eyes.

Harumi nodded, "I am fine daddy." She then realised what she wanted to say to him, "Oh yeah!" she squeaked, "When are Hika and Kao coming over?" she asked with a smile.

Hikaru and Kaoru always visited often. So does the other host club members. However, they did the most. Most hosts met other girls in the last five years. Kyoya is married now, his wife is pregnant. Honey has a girlfriend but nothing yet, they are taking it slow. Mori also has a girlfriend but still looks out for Honey whenever possible. Kaoru used to have a girlfriend 2 years after the death of Haruhi but they broke up after a year. Hikaru however, has always been single. He has never found the right girl, no one like Haruhi that is. Most girls have fallen for him and asked him out, but he said he was not interested, in a nicer way then before.

Tamaki smiled at his daughter, "They should be here shortly." The young girl giggled and hugged her bunny that surprising, Honey gave her it. He told her that he was trying to grow out of cute stuff and wanted someone just as cute to have it. Especially if she is the daughter of Haruhi. Once he did say this, the door bell rang. "Oh well speak of the devil or... devils," he joked, "Here they are!"

Harumi giggled and ran over to the door just as the servant was opening it up. Kaoru and Hikaru grinned when they saw the girl. "We have presents!" they said in unison. Always been the same. All these years and still in perfect unison.

The young girl squealed and ran over to both the twins, hugging them both as they were trying hard not to drop the gifts. "Hika! Kao!" she said with a little voice out of happiness.

"Harumi?" Tamaki suddenly emerged, "Let them come in then you will get whatever those devils have got you..." he laughed at this but then went back to the sofa to sit down.

Harumi giggled and went over too. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over with the presents and set them down. "You will love them!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Harumi smiled and ripped open the wrapping. She looked over them and saw they were loads of dresses. Some parts were same as Haruhi, but others were genetic from Tamaki. Her eyes were the same as Haruhi, they were big and brown. The hair however, was blonde so it was from her father. Her eyes sparkled while looking at the dresses. She looked up and smiled wide, "Thank you!"she exclaimed. They both grinned at her.

Kaoru then noticed the book on the table, "Is this..." he began as Tamaki nodded, "All them memories..." he mumbled. "Can we...?"

"What is it?" Harumi suddenly burst while trying to listen to their conversation and trying to join in.

Tamaki sighed, "It is our memories of... High school..." he mumbled.

Harumi suddenly gasped, "is mummy in it?" she asked so sweetly. Tamaki nodded, "Ohhh! Can I have a peek?" she exclaimed.

Tamaki nodded and then Kaoru picked it up. Harumi jumped up onto Tamaki's lap and looked over. There were loads of pictures of what Kyoya took mostly. Maybe it was one of his hired photographers, they never understood. He was always a secretive one and could take pictures without them knowing. Kaoru laughed, "Remember this one?" he said through laughs. "When Haruhi knocked the vase over the first time coming into music room 3?"

"Oh yeah! She really did look like a nerd then," Hikaru mused.

Kaoru then thought, "Wait, how did that picture get taken though?" he started getting pictures in his head, "I don't want to know..." he mumbled

"Mummy was a nerd?" the young girl asked curiously.

"Used to be..." Kaoru mumbled. He then went on through.

"Wait!" Hikaru yelled, "Remember this?" he wondered.

"Oh yeah! Her first kiss!" Kaoru laughed.

"I am still trying to get over that!" Tamaki yelled while pouting. "It was you two's fault!" he yelled while pointing at them. "You made me trip..." he mumbled.

Kaoru and Hikaru just grinned to each other and Harumi giggled, "I can see you three were the best of friends!" They all just laughed.

They all spent laughing and musing about all the pictures for the last couple of hours. This was until, Kaoru came across a particular memory that Hikaru wanted to forget. "I never knew this was here..." Kaoru mumbled.

"What?" Harumi asked curiously while trying to look at the picture.

"It was..." he looked over to Hikaru slightly, "Hikaru's first date with Haruhi..." he mumbled.

Harumi gasped, "Hika went out with mummy?" she asked.

Kaoru looked at her, "He did not go _out _with her. He only went on a date and well..."

Hikaru was quiet while looking at the photos of when he was on the date. But he just had to wonder, who took the photo's? Unless they spied on him. He sighed as they continued to speak about it, and Tamaki whined how he wanted to go on a first date with her. While they argued, Hikaru walked away, over to a table which was a few paces away. He sat down on a chair and looked down at his hands.

Harumi noticed him leave and how he looked sad. She looked over to Tamaki and Kaoru, noticed they were still arguing so she moved over to Hikaru and looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Hika? Are you ok?" she asked sweetly.

Hikaru looked over to Harumi, "Oh, Harumi... Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry..." he mumbled.

The young girl tilted her head, "Want to talk to me about it Hika?" she asked so innocently. Hikaru stayed quiet for several minutes just looking at the girl in front of him. "Is there... something on my face...?" she mumbled while trying to wipe her face.

Hikaru laughed slightly, "You really have your mother's eyes..." he mentioned. Harumi just looked at him after.

Harumi smiled wide to him, "Can you tell me more about what mummy was like?" she asked with the sweetest voice ever.

Hikaru looked up towards the ceiling, smiling to himself as he closed him eyes slightly, imagining Haruhi's face. "Lets see..." he mumbled. "She was the most magnificent person you ever met," he began. "Every time you saw her smile, you would instantly smile with her..." he then sighed, "I guess that is really how I fell for her... All that time spent together... memories... then when she looked at you..." he started imagining more, "Her eyes would just, I can't really describe it in words but... was beautiful..."

While listening Harumi's eyes were glowing. "Wow..." she began, "I really wish mummy was still here!" she said loudly. Hikaru looked back over to the young girl and nodded, with a sad face. "Hika! What did mummy want to be when she was older?" she asked curiously.

Hikaru smiled again, "She wanted to be a lawyer you know... It was always her dream..." Harumi continued to stare in awe, "Haruhi's mother used to be the very best so... well, she wanted to follow in her footsteps after she died."

Harumi looked sad for a moment about the death of Haruhi's mother. She then looked determined after and looked at Hikaru in the face, "I have decided!" she grinned, "I will become what mummy wanted to be!"

Hikaru grinned, "I'm sure she will be thrilled!"

Harumi smiled too then she realised, "Oh Hika!" she began to say as he just looked at her. "You spoke about mummy a lot..." she then paused, "Did you love mummy?"

Hikaru just paused and stared at her, she really was Haruhi's daughter all right. Such a little girl too. He sighed, looked down and nodded slightly. "I guess I was..." he mumbled. "I did confess to her but she turned me down..." he then sighed and looked back to Harumi, "Oh but if Tono and Haruhi never got together, we would never have such a cute girl standing before us!" he exclaimed, trying to make both happy.

Harumi looked more towards Hikaru, she smiled bigger, "I guess I have another daddy then!" she exclaimed.

Hikaru did not say a word for several minutes. "Thank you Harumi-chan..." he mumbled, she stared at him. "You are just like her. The way you can make someone feel better just by talking to them..." he mumbled some more. "Come here..." Harumi smiled and hugged Hikaru.

After the heart whelming conversation, she ran over to Tamaki and Kaoru, "Come on Hika daddy!" she yelled.

Kaoru gasped, "I want to be a daddy too!" he whined.

Harumi giggled, "Ok then! Kao daddy!" Kaoru just cheered.

Hikaru sighed, looked out of the window and looked to the sky. It was a beautiful sunny day, he was sure that Haruhi was now smiling down onto them. He would really miss her smile and them eyes, but there was nothing he could do. The only thing would be to live and try to forget. If only it was that simple. Five years and he never stopped thinking about the girl he did love through high school. He walked back towards the others and began to try and create new memories. Maybe even fall in love with someone, just like Haruhi. Maybe.

* * *

Well, thats the end! =D Harumi is so cute! The name was taken after Haruhi obviously :) If you did like, please comment or, you don't have to! So cya :).


End file.
